


[Podfic] Make Your Home In Me

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire isn’t sure what he’s signing up for when he answers an ad looking for a partner on a homestead out West, but he doesn’t have many other options. When he takes a chance and goes to a town called Amity, he’s met by Enjolras, who’s willing to share a home with him and teach him the work of the farm, but his heart is closed, and they’re wed in name only. Amity is full of friends and outlaws alike, and Grantaire thinks this might finally be a place where he can belong, but it’s hard for it to feel like a home when his husband won’t touch him, and the outlaws are a threat that grows with every passing day. If he can’t help keep Amity safe, and convince Enjolras that loving him is worth the risk, he might lose the only home he’s ever really had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Make Your Home In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Your Home in Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447570) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> It's done!! :D THANK YOU SAMY for listening through all 8 hours of this :D

by: Samyazaz

:

8:08:07

 

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire (zipped)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yk3l2zzs2ekonof/MYHIM_MP3.zip) (450 MB)

 

[Download M4B @ Mediafire (Full Podfic)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o97b92ad2gaoiwk/%5BLes_Miserables%5D_Make_Your_Home_In_Me.m4b) (462 MB)

 

[Download M4B @ Mediafire (Chapters 1-9)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lmu3kl8dqtj9kfl/%5BLes_Miserables%5D_Make_Your_Home_In_Me_\(Chapters_1-9\).m4b) (231 MB)  
4:03:54

 

[Download M4B @ Mediafire (Chapter 10-Epilogue)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q528frckyb514br/%5BLes_Miserables%5D_Make_Your_Home_In_Me_\(Chapter_10_-_Epilogue\).m4b) (231 MB)  
4:04:13

 

Listen @ Mediafire

 

[Chapter One](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rs6k44hf9u7rdn9/Chapter_One.mp3) (36:50)

[Chapter Two](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4tv0495ht7prmu4/Chapter_Two.mp3) (36:37)

[Chapter Three](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xedhhtx2ywou6d3/Chapter_Three.mp3) (23:00)

[Chapter Four](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4htuhf223m6b87q/Chapter_Four.mp3) (19:26)

[Chapter Five](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ex95kx40imbaaka/Chapter_Five.mp3) (28:43)

[Chapter Six](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d81jpb0cpkzzqbn/Chapter_Six.mp3) (24:18)

[Chapter Seven](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b1ww1oqz6v99kzk/Chapter_Seven.mp3) (18:11)

[Chapter Eight](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2adw726p2ww8dky/Chapter_Eight.mp3) (27:44)

[Chapter Nine](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w8cbza6j6whu6hz/Chapter_Nine.mp3) (29:02)

[Chapter Ten](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8fzm8qglcicwtvb/Chapter_Ten.mp3) (34:57)

[Chapter Eleven](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jrb23j0jv293m7z/Chapter_Eleven.mp3) (23:55

[Chapter Twelve](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9a1l6n7ed0n301b/Chapter_Twelve.mp3) (24:58)

[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mdzdp1fal27bo84/Chapter_Thirteen.mp3) (31:49)

[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3a98niy355bw93c/Chapter_Fourteen.mp3) (35:37)

[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gjuevbt3vejzquy/Chapter_Fifteen.mp3) (25:30)

[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8kqym1e518cz53h/Chapter_Sixteen.mp3) (29:56)

[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/12haio3u0fsap30/Chapter_Seventeen.mp3) (32:01)

[Epilogue](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/25s6cxp635nfc8v/Epilogue.mp3) (5:25)


End file.
